A Night's Call
by glenien
Summary: A seventh year fic, the story follows all the canon events from Half Blood Prince, yet the events you expect to happen for the seventh book can be slightly a bit different. Harry rules. Snape tutors. Draco Malfoy plots. Harry&Ginny and Ron&Hermione.
1. Prologue: Legilimency

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my keyboard.

**Summary:** A seventh year fic, the story generally follows all the canon events from Half Blood Prince, yet the events you expect to happen for the seventh book can be slightly a bit different. Spoilers for all books. Includes many wild theories, angst and huge love for evils. Meaning Snape. :D

Harry rules. Snape tutors. Draco Malfoy plots. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. No slash. Absolutely not.

**Author's Note:** This is my first story written in a foreign language for me, so please be kind about my writing. I have two very wonderful betas, _thelake_ and _awakencordy_ who both know English hell better than me, so blame them lol :) Seriously, I'm open for all comments.

**Rate:** R

* * *

**A NIGHT'S CALL**

by Glenien

----------------------

Prologue:

**LEGILIMENCY**

"Legilimens!"

A pair of green eyes overwhelmingly flared when they harshly fought back with the magic, letting the memories dance furiously in the glance, before dropping down to unconciousness.

The attacker, a tall, black haired, dark clothed man, holding a wand, stared down to an unconcious body of the dark, messy haired, skinny young man for a while, an odd feeling passing between his onyx eyes.

The boy didn't moved.

Severus Snape sighed, and slowly settled down, waiting patiently for Harry Potter to wake up.

------------------------------------------

It was just three weeks ago.

It was _just_ three weeks ago that all of his plans had changed. It was _the_ last time they were all just simple, basic, and only depended on to _action_, yes, to act fast, quick, and smart, and not to look back.

_Not even once._ He told that to himself, he knew he was more successful on the moving.

_And Ron and Hermione knew that too. You didn't argue with them. You didn't persuade them. They agreed to come with you._

But _why_ then nothing worked just well? Just nothing.. anything could have worked this bad..

_I couldn't see what was going to happen. I couldn't. I didn't. That's the problem isn't? I never do._

_Stop harassing with it!_ Harry got angry with himself, his frustration grew bigger every second the silent battle kept filling his thoughts, he wasn't guilty and everyone made him sure that he heard that.

Everyone but one.

_Don't think of that, _he thought quickly.

But how could he not? While their screams and screams were never quitting his head..

_It wasn't my fault. I didn't want that to happen. I tried to save them, to protect them. Hell, I nearly died trying.._

_You already couldn't, and you knew it.._

No, he did not.. He thought he was going to die even before having another chance to stand up and fight against Voldemort again.

"_We had to give him to Aurors. Or Mcgonagall. Or someone who'll actually care about his well being, for Merlin's sake! He'll die between our hands, Severus."_

But he didn't die, did he?..

"_How can you just trust him? Obliviate him! He'll give you away!"_

That old, cruelly familiar sound of the cold laughter started to turn back to him, like the voice of a waterfall, or an avalanche, who grew more resistant, more _powerful_, stronger every second he've let him..

But he shouldn't, he _couldn't_ let him to get through him, could he?.. He had to stop them, he had to put his barriers against it and had to fight back, to hide his memories.. his friends..

"_He already knows it, Draco. It's just.. Things changed after.."_

His secrets.. his fear..

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON OF THEIR DEATH, YOU FREAK!"_

"Legilimens!"

------------------------------------------

Well, it was the prologue :) The story starts right within the next chapter, and I'm happy to say that it's slightly bit brighter than this one. And for the ones who keep wondering the backstory, I should ask you to wait a little bit longer. Stay tight :D


	2. Chapter 1: Occlumency

**A NIGHT'S CALL **

by Glenien

----------------------

Chapter One:

**OCCLUMENCY **

"Come on!" said the complaining voice, sounding like a stubborn child, "It can't be _that_ difficult to block you out.."

"He has more sentimental burdens that you'll ever have to carry, Draco, so keep your mouth shut unless you wish to witness one of his temper moments." snarled another voice, harsh, and frustrated non less.

Very slowly, Harry put himself back together from the cold stone floor, on which he was laying unconsciously obviously for a couple of minutes. His back and every bone in his body were aching badly, not mentioning the blinding fever at his scar enough to make his eyes watered. Blinking painfully, but without groaning, he straightened out, still disoriented, his hand started automatically rubbing his forehead.

It's been going on like this for days, three of them, trapped inside this safe Order mansion, two fugitives of the Dark Lord, a spy uncovered by the magical world and a young escaped ex-Death Eater, garded in the magical wards of the ancient house.

Harry Potter, no longer being able to go back to Privet Drive since the beginning of this summer, was beeing sheltered and trained by Snape in here, both of them, coming terms of a mutual understanding on theory, but on practice, they weren't that competent at all. Harry could easily state that with all of the non-long-lost love between them, their Occlumency lessons were going anywhere.

With a final effort, he managed to get back to his feet, eyeing indifferently two figures standing at the end of the room. Draco Malfoy was at the door, his pale eyes gleaming, he was arguing with his mentor, once Head of the Slytherin, that he couldn't have more time with his own training, apparently Harry's coming back to consciousness had gone unnoticed by both.

"You're spending more time with him that you _ever_ do with me, Severus, and I am supposed to believe that your _precious_ Potter deserves more or needs that. It's not _fair_!"

He heard Snape laughing with a cold shiver. "_My_ precious Potter? Are you quite sure you didn't stirred some Babbling Potion in your juice, Malfoy?"

"Then tell me _why_ this is taking so long.."

"If you _still_ didn't come to your own senses by now, Draco, I am qualitative enough to inform you that you are _not_ the one whose brain the Dark Lord is after." snapped Snape, now looking very angry, his voice was a bere hissing. "It is vital for him to master how to guard his mind, if _you_ or anyone he can endanger ever wish to escape your Master."

Draco paled visibly. "He can Legilimize Potter?" he asked with a low voice.

"Apparently, the curse scare that he carries, cause an unwished connection between their minds, that both caster and the receiver are unhappy for, quite sure." answered Snape with an air of unconcern, much more to quieten the Slytherin's future questions, not willing to let him know too much.

But Draco didn't fall into the trap. "And it's been nearly a year that you spent on his _Remedial Potions_, but he couldn't have mastered it yet?" His voice was filled with both disgust and fear.

"I've told you.." Snape's voice dropped to lower degree, his eyes boring into his former student's, "His mind is too much stratified to block him out."

"I'm ready." A flat voice cut the discussion behind them, none of emotion reflecting by the tone.

Both Slytherins turned to face Harry Potter's pale, blank face and his always blasting green eyes clouded with a grey mist. If it had been a year before, former Potter was probably already at their throats, making them regret all of their words, wearing himself out to save his honor, but this one nearly did bothered, which made Severus frown every time.

He've never knew the boy was accustomed to taciturnity, nor he could have guess that such thing was possible. The sight of this faded version of the golden Gryffindor was so much disturbing that he could actually give everything to see the bloody brat vigorous again. Not that it was going to happen anytime soon, considering the boy's even prophesied doomed future.. and of course all of the incidents happened just three weeks ago.

His black eyes examined coldy those still not healed bruises, before deciding finally to take the risk.

With an air of foreboding, Severus Snape stepped out from the door, his black robes swirling behind him, he approached to the dueling area, only to meet Harry's glance in the middle.

"This is the third time you've fainted before pushing me out, Potter." the man informed him, his voice caressing the words softly, yet his eyes were gleaming with a dreadful malice. "You are not working hard."

An old, familiar, small string tinkled sweetly inside Harry. He tightened his wand in his fist, trying to focus beyond his exhaustion, he looked up savagely right through those cold, dark eyes. "I am."

Snape ignored it and continued with a silky voice. "Or perhaps, this is your pathetic way to show us that you are so _weak_, too incompetent to stand for your own, ah yes, won't that facilitate things for everyone?" Snape smiled slowly before completing his words, "It certainly did for your advanced godfather."

Harry heard Draco's amused snicker like from a long distance, from the coint of room. He've never felt himself _thisclose_ to boil with anger. The greasy git was _having fun_ torturing him in front of his arch-nemesis (who, by the way, was here, alive, and not taking his place in the ranges of the Dark Lord, next to his newly Azkaban-escaped father, just because Harry had enough wisdom to keep his mouth shut) and he was _still_ standing in here, in the name of being tutored. A funny dizziness ringed in his badly pounding head, prompting him to attack.

Snape too, seemed to expect some reaction (or possibly one or two reliable curses) from him, his narrowed eyes studying him carefully, but Harry didn't show any. His free hand squeezed firmly the small metal object in his pocket, before taking a deep breath.

The fake Horcrux.

His promise to Dumbledore.

Visibly calming himself and giving a dangerous eye to the corner, he hissed lowly. "I'm _not _weak."

"Then show me!" spat Snape, rising his wand again, "Guard your thoughts! Brace yourself! _Legilimens!_"

Harry stood stubbornly on his foot, resisting against the attack with every mind power he've ever possessed, but the sizzling magic was carving his shields nastily, riddling them one by one, slowly and painfully, and finally, before cracking into pieces, they withstood for one second, and the spell hit him like an angry Bludger, full force.

Various images escaped to his vision, whirling wildly inside his head, he was seeing Sirius again, his face changing with suprise, when he passed through the Veil, he was hearing his mum's screams when a hundred of Dementors reached to him, he was on the small boat, watching the Inferis passing under them in the water, and then, the flow of the memories changed.

He was now on the Astronomy Tower, screaming with silent agony while he watched Dumbledore falling from the tower, something forceful tried to break through the connection, but he was bonded to that place of his mind. He saw over and over the dark figure pointing the wand and shooting the green lighted spell, while all he can feel were the immense hatred filling his soul and the slow pleading..

_"Severus, please.."_

"ENOUGH!"

Something tossed him violently to the floor, Harry felt like struck by a magical lightning, before hitting his head to the stone ground, and immediately the sparks became white flashes of light, flying to his vision, he found himself breathing with difficulty, the air still tinkling with magic around him.

He was just about to fade out, he even thought for one moment he've already had, that his brain perceived something which alerted him awake, he saw Snape, white faced, grabbing the desk, and shaking so hard that he could barely stand on his own.

Harry was so suprised that he forgot completely the blinding pain and kept his consciousness. He blinked hard through his watered eyes to see again his teacher's face.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Because once Snape pulled himself together, his snarling fury turned to Harry, who still was having some vision problem but it was nothing against the potential danger he was about to face: Snape's mad rage.

The man looked like he could commit another murder yet again, his teeth clenched, he charged at him, almost spitting to his feet. "_What do you THINK you're playing at!_" he roared.

Harry barely drew back, scowling with discomfort, he tried to straighten up, but found himself unable to. His head was spinning with mad anguish and he noticed few drops of blood on the floor, but he didn't give them the attention needed, he just couldn't have.

_Something else_ was happening, something more important and fascinating than anything, even than his cracked skull, the feeling of having poisonous fangs, like he was wrapped by something green and snakish, the one he hoped he would never experience again, had come to life inside him.

Feeling the power behind it, he looked up to enraged Snape and did something that he believed he never could have. He chuckled.

"Why, sir?" asked the green eyed wizard in a wry manner, "You wouldn't hesitate making me see Sirius over and over again, would you?"

"This is NOT how Occlumency works POTTER! If you wish to learn it properly, you _will_ obey my commands! I don't give a slightest bit care how much you have to see your precious Black until you've been able to block it, but you will _not_ use that memory against me!" shouted back Severus.

Harry's eyes glittered in the torchlight unpleasantly. "Couldn't stand what you've done, can you? And I'm supposed to be _weak_.." he nearly spat the words at the filthy traitorous bastard, suddenly feeling frustated beyond his imagination. "Just remember with whom you're talking, _sir_. I'm no coward."

"_Don't. Call. Me. A. Coward. Potter._" hissed Snape with dangerously low voice.

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed harshly, ice coldly, with a high-pitched voice, which even made his own hair stand.

Draco Malfoy stood, frozen in place, eyeing almost in shock the scene in front of him. He never saw Severus loosing his control, nor beaten, left alone _Potter_ making him to lose it, a behaviour which did not occurred on their previous lessons, where the boy was nothing but an amused target to watch to go down and he certainly never witnessed a mad Potter, talking like a possessed man. But the gravity of the situation didn't hit Draco until the dark haired Gryffindor started laughing. A cold shiver ran across his spine.

He recognized the voice of his nightmares.

Harry was on his feet, unaware of his scary ressemblance to a Slytherin that Malfoy was unfortunate to meet with and too much fortunate to escape from, his head swimming with the strong smell of blood, but but he never felted _that good_. He was throwing power outside him, and must have a crazy look in his eye too, because suddenly Snape looked alarmed. He was even looking at him in horror.

_That's right,_ Harry heard himself thinking, coldly pleased yet mentally feverish, _you will learn to respect me. _

But before any of them could do anything, a highly loud musical trill, a singing note of a Phoenix interrupted it, suddenly a sharp pain flared up in his scar, Harry let out a piercing scream, the insane laughter turning almost at once into a breathless gasp, as he clenched his eyes shut, and grabbed his head between his hands, his wand fallen to the floor, and him, kneeling down.

His nostril's flaring, Severus Snape just stood there, taking some deep breaths, to assure himself that he wouldn't attack the youth at the floor. His gaze fell hard on the shaking form of the dark haired boy, he stared at him, trying to distract his mind from the mixed fear, anger and annoyance he felt in this two seconds and inwardly cursing himself and his stupidity for ever considering such feebleminded plan will ever work.

A few minutes and several deep breaths later, he lowered his wand, and strode silently to the boy.

Harry was blinded. He couldn't see, nor feel anything but a wave of sickening pain washing him over and the dull aching throb in the back of his head. He lay still, face down, breathing and shaking hard, waiting for the nausea to pass and bracing himself while the slippery snakish thing withdrew to its pit, inside his chest, flicking its tongue still peckishly.

For one or two minutes, he heard nothing but harsh breaths, then slowly, very slowly, he felt some steps approaching to him on the stone ground, and heard the swish of black robes, -Harry was quite sure of their color- kneeling down next to him. With a quick flick of wand, a tissue was Conjured and pressed a little bit roughly against the back of his head. A voice ordered. "Don't move."

Snape looked up, and eventually he became even more annoyed with himself, as he noticed Draco still standing at the doorway. He let him see too much yet again. With stiff movements, he gave a glance over to youngest Malfoy.

"Collect the Healing Salve for me, will you Draco, I believe you're familiar by now to its place." his voice hardened when Malfoy didn't show any interest in moving. In fact, the pale faced youth showed every sign of objecting and opening his mouth.

_"Draco!" _snapped angrily Severus, finally having the Slytherin left for it.

Still feeling the contrast of the cold floor on which he was lying and the blazing fever at the back of his skull, Harry forced himself to open his eyes, only to see the small locket lying aimlessly on the floor.

His heart aching, he reached his fingers to take it, ignoring all the pain and Snape's possible remarks, closing his palm tightly around it.

The Potion Master saw it, but remained silent. Then with a quiet voice he stated intently. "If there is any reality behind it, I will be truly happy to hear that all of the scene was stating only your emotions, Potter."

Harry shook his head, now the sick feeling was at his mouth, understanding the meaning of the words. There was a minute of silence where he can still hear the soft singing of the Phoenix, it was Fawkes, of course the magical bird wasn't here, but Dumbledore's own memory in this house was enough to bring his pet's magical presence.

He really wished he could have see the man's face, it was really ennerving not being able to move.

The hand paused for one moment, then the voice continued lowly. "We must practise harder."

"I've managed to block you first." Harry said ruefully.

"I know." Snape admitted, which was something totally new for Harry, he felt Snape changing hand of the tissue, now both of his hands must be bloodied. "But you managed to enter my mind somehow," he added with a darker voice, "The last memories weren't exactly all yours."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was nevertheless, a little taken back by Snape's strong self-hating feelings towards his acts on the Astronomy Tower. That explained a lot of his past revulsive and hatred expression.

However, Snape seemed to have another thought in his mind. "I didn't know there was Inferius in the lake."

The image itself broke something inside Harry that he wasn't aware he was holding. He suddenly felt sick. He felt awful. Not only just because of his injury, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight of the small object at his palm, if it wasn't that fake Horcrux, Dumbledore wouldn't be that weakened, he could still be alive..

As if Snape heard his thoughts, -now, that was impossible, he wasn't eyeing him- "He knew about the danger, Potter.. " he said matter-of-factly, "You wouldn't reckon such perspicacious man as Dumbledore to be reckless and free-spirited, while he'd already seen the circumstances of vanquishing another piece of that evil soul, would you?"

"He seemed rather enjoying himself to test Voldemort's higher skills." replied Harry grumpily, ignoring Snape's sudden tension at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but not quite the pain the movement caused. He ouched. "Do not say his name. And try not to move. I believe Draco will be over here soon."

"If he didn't flee by now." murmured Harry somberly.

If such thing was possible, Snape's hand holded his head tighter. "I'm sure you're aware of Mr Malfoy's intentions so far."

"More than you guess." sighed Harry, trying not to think when was the last time his skull hurt _that much._ Bringing the Malfoy subject didn't help it at all. His voice was awfully feeble when he started again. "I didn't mean to backfire like that."

The hand which was applying pressure to the back of his head, hesitated for moment, then the owner confessed. "I tried to push you. I thought you would respond better under stressful conditions, but I believe I misinterpreted them."

"_Don't-_," Harry heard himself begging before Snape could even complete his words, "Please, just don't do it. It doesn't working. It never did. I can hardly feel my head attached to my neck when you attack like that, and if you challenge me to a- a mind duel, I cannot block you without-," Harry gulped, and felt his voice shaking a little, "-without leaving my mind unprotected."

Snape didn't say a word for a while, seeming considering the matter at hand. Then with utterly harsh voice, he asked. "Is that what was happening during our ill-fated lessons at your fifth year? Were you letting-?"

"No." said Harry firmly, he could easily see where this was leading, but it wouldn't be easy to explain to his former teacher the failure of their lessons either. "I- I thought you were opening my mind even further to Vold- _to him._" said Harry, his voice ending with a tone of vague disgrace at least.

It didn't seemed to traumatize Snape too much. "I see." he only said, letting an uncomfortable silence settle between them. Harry could hardly feel the need to apologize for his suspects, it was as much as Snape's fault as his, to produce them in the first place anyway.

But Harry had also absolutely no intention or whatsoever to go back at the beginning of their fragile relationship, so he welcomed the next question gratefully, no matter how unusual it sounded. "May I ask you something much more.. personal?" said Snape suddenly, his sniffy tone surely matching his expression.

Harry could have burst out in laughter despite his agony, if the Potion Master didn't sound _that_ serious. He realized also that Snape wasn't letting him pass out by keeping him talking, until Draco came out with salves. "Well, I guess you could, not that there is anything left private in my mind that you didn't see." he joked faibly.

"Who is that woman?" Snape interrupted his babbling, his voice was so fierce that Harry was taken back for one moment.

"What woman?" he blurted, now sounding very confused.

"The one who keeps screaming when you're near to Dementors." the man demanded.

Harry winced, and totally forgot that he shouldn't move. Despite both protests from his screaming body and Snape, he forced himself to sit up, Snape was muttering something angrily under his breath, but very soon, he found out that he couldn't listen to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked accusingly, the head injury long forgotten, very careful not to break the eye contact with the Potions Master, "I thought you were choosing that memory in particular to make me push you out, like you did with Sirius!" he said, his voice rising defiantly at the end.

Only it wasn't the case. "No. I presumed that the Dementors were bringing out your worst memory, so I decided to have a go for it."

Harry was silenced for one moment when Snape leaned down to meet his eyes. "Who is her?" he asked again, his voice hesitant but definetly curious, this time.

Harry sighed. He certainly didn't expect that question, nor Snape not to recognize her. "That's my mum. I can hear her begging Voldemort to take her instead of me."

Snape flinched. Hard. "That's impossible," he hissed, "You were only an one-year-old when this happened!"

Harry shrugged and rubbed absently the back of his head. It ached slowly. "I used to see some flashes of green light at my nightmares when I was younger, and now I can hear both of my parents if I let a Dementor get near me."

From the look on Snape's face, one would have thought he'd just hit him with an Unforgivable. That was that look which reminded Harry something and made him return his gaze.

"You are the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy, aren't you?" he said with a slow voice, stating a fact more than asking.

His voice wasn't angry. It wasn't dangerous. It was calm and steady. Maybe it was that steadiness that made Snape suspect. He looked back at him, his dark eyes searching his face. After a moment that seemed to last forever, he confirmed. "I am."

"So I must thank you for the memory, then." Harry uttered bitterly.

Snape said nothing. Even with Harry's lack of Legilimency, it was as clear as Veritaserum that Severus Snape didn't intent on hiding something, unlike Horace Slughorn, but he certainly wasn't going to discuss the subject. He got up and Vanished the now very bright red tissue with brisk movements.

Harry watched him. He memorized every single line of the man, trying to envisage how he looked back then, a sallow skinned, greasy haired young boy with a pallid look.. almost the same one eighteen years ago, when he told Voldemort the prophecy that changed Harry's life to its end..

He stared at him, forcing himself to _hate_ this man, to despise him beyond any measure, to feel that itching urge to murder, to revenge, like he used to harbour in his chest in the beginning of this summer.

He found himself unable to. Despairingly, he clung onto the thought that it was because Snape saved his life.. multiple times even, but _no,_ that would be a Hagrid-sized lie, Harry thought, his eyes rushing into the dark room, he never considered Snape as his saviour, let alone feeling grateful enough to forgive him for his past sins. Instead, he heard a voice of reason awaken inside his head which sounded quite like Hermione's.

Voldemort wasn't something Snape created.

The pounding in his head stopped. Harry blinked. He looked up to see the Potion Master, who was now casting a cleaning spell to the floor as well with a sour expression.

Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how odd it would sound what he was about to say.

"I should also thank you for the prophecy." Harry added in a fierce voice which left no room for questioning his sincerity. Snape turned around sharply.

"I somehow managed to ruin _both_ your past life _and_ your future, Potter, and you're thanking _me?_" Snape practically snarled at him as he possessed a look that clearly told him to be replaced at St.Mungo's, if he ever confirmed so.

But Harry wasn't discouraged. "Dumbledore told me if Voldemort haven't heard of it, he may not have chosen someone." he explained, trying to sound less nutter, "There will be no Chosen One." He paused trying hard not to imagine how his life would be. "No one to stop him." he pointed with a stronger voice.

For a long moment, Harry thought Snape would left it there. Then, oddly transfixed at his place through the piercing gaze of those black eyes, he heard a response.

"I believe there will be still one person who will amazingly keep equaling the Dark Lord, Potter." said Snape, a note of obscurity in his voice.

------------------------------------------

Author's note: I was planning of posting this when the whole chapter is finished, but it takes time, so I wanted to show you that I did not abandonned it :) Next; part 2 of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 1: Occlumency, part 2

**A NIGHT'S CALL**

by Glenien

----------------------

Chapter One:

**OCCLUMENCY**

**(part 2)**

_For a long moment, Harry thought Snape would left it there. Then, oddly transfixed at his place through the piercing gaze of those black eyes, he heard a response. _

"_I believe there will be still one person who will amazingly keep equaling the Dark Lord, Potter." said Snape, a note of obscurity in his voice._

------------------------------------------

If, one year ago, someone told him that he would be terrorized by anything that Potter did or made him remember, Draco Malfoy would laugh at face and demand his Galleon back.

But now, no. Draco never felt himself this far from laughing, so far that he couldn't even remember how it used to feel. He never believed that someone's life -especially his- could change this much in just a few short months.. but that was before he threw himself in a mad runaway from the both sides of the war, before he was forced to escape from his family, his friends, even his family's friends, before he failed to murder and put continuing his life at stake.

It was before he met the Dark Lord.

He changed both physically and emotionally. The one year he spent in the Dark Lord's service made him loose weights and his skin's color, his face was paler and thinner, but the most important thing is, it was no longer carrying his air of smugness. His light gray eyes were wearing now a sign of a fight which made him look older than his age.

Even though a long time had passed by then, Draco was still able to recall every detail of their meeting. His memories of his first and only encounter remained too much vivid that he would never be able to erase from his mind..

_The chilly air of the night was shivering although it was early summer. An odd, unseasoned mist was hanging on the air, which was never a good omen. Draco could feel their presence, even if there weren't any of them in sight. The ominous Dementors._

_He was standing in a dark, overgrown graveyard, surrounded by several hooded figures with faceless masks. His teeth chattering beyond his control and his wand shaking in his hand, he was unable to control his nerves, but still, he was standing upright, looking in the eye of the tall, human-like creature. It was nothing like he ever envisioned._

_A giant snake flicked her long, slim tongue. The Dark Lord smiled._

"_Your father always speaks highly of you, young Malfoy. I expect even better service from you than him."_

"_Yes, my Lord." said the youth breathlessly, his face nearly the same paleness as his hair, unable to look at those crimson eyes anymore. "I will." _

"_Will you serve your Lord, as your father before you, and honor my family of Death Eaters and its good name?"_

"_Yes, my Master."_

"_Even if it means abdicating your life?" _

"_Yes, my Master. I shall serve you at all costs." Draco inclined his head trembling slightly. _

"_Will you give your loyalty, your life and even your soul to my cause?"_

"_I give my loyalty, my life and my soul to you," whispered the young Slytherin, "I give all and more."_

_His Master's voice hardened, sending a chill and longing up and down the length of his spine. "You won't disappoint me, will you, Draco?"_

"_No, my Lord," he squeaked. "Never." _

_He didn't dare to look up until he heard the silence broken by the Dark Lord. "I believe it's time for you to join our ranks, then." _

_A slight panic raising in his chest, his gaze ran quickly over the hooded faces. What he saw didn't give him any reassurance, he spotted easily his mother's clear blue eyes, behind that horrible mask which wasn't even enough to hide her beauty, her tears flowing endlessly, next to her, standing Aunt Bellatrix, her harsh, dark eyes shining madly instead and the empty place of his father, the one he's supposed to replace. And many others, many family friends, many eyes, many masks.. except one.._

_A frantic emotion filling his heart, his eyes searched feverishly for Severus.. the only man he ever trusted his judgement, always right to chose his path, all he wanted was a simple nod of confirmation, but Snape wasn't there to give it to him. A strong feeling of foreboding had overcome Draco, like there wasn't enough air in Riddle cemetery, he couldn't breath through the pressure in his chest._

"_Approach, Draco."_

_He did what he was asked, forcing his legs to move, as he walked along the dark path in a dreamlike state, rolling up the left sleeve of his own long, dark robes and exposing his pale skin to his Lord. _

_Those long fingers, like large, white spiders, took gentily his wrist, sorting a wand with the another hand. Draco suddenly felt a strange calmness, he could feel the power and aura of dark greatness, he tried hard not to look at those crimson eyes, if he did, he was afraid of feeling that urge of choking again. Shivering, he heard a low chuckle, than the wand touched his skin._

_It was nothing like he ever felt. The searing, blinding pain burned through his forearm to his chest, he was screaming like he was under several Cruciatus, he saw the darkness, the pain, the torture and the murder flashing red sparks, piercing his soul, his flesh and total darkness surrounding his sight, he collapsed, doubled up, on the floor. _

_Minutes or maybe even what Draco felt like hours passed before the Dark Lord turned his wand away from him, but he dared not move. His face tear-streaked, he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred, only to see briefly the Dark Mark burning at his reddish skin, the snake at the mouth of the skull, slowly turning into a dark one, making him feel even more sick.. contaminated.. _

_As his arm burned with a heat intense, he heard his Master's voice, "That pain you're feeling my child, it's the one you should take from the others." said the soft whisper._

_In the edge of passing out, he bowed to kiss the hem of the robes. He was never that close to him, he looked clearly at that whiter than skull face, those red eyes with slit-pupils, that flat nose of a snake with slits for nostrils. And all he felt was fear, an immense fear of what he had done. _

_He saw those crimson eyes sparkling with a famish pleasure, breaking into vicious smile. Draco could hear his mother's soft cry of pain and even before hearing the next words, he knew that he made a mistake._

"_Now, I have a mission for you, my child."_

Draco blinked blankly for another minute, before shaking his head and opening the kitchen closet. Most of the potions supplies were kept in here, he easily distinguished the sallow liquid in the jar, the one he saw Severus using many times before.

While collecting it absentmindly, his thoughts were elsewhere. Draco knew he couldn't fool himself. He was aware that he had to come a long way before questioning the dark wizard's rights. He saw him and his methods a way better than many of his followers, but still, there was a small part in him demanding why his father or his mother have ever sided against the Dark Lord, if there was something he missed.

He certainly believed in the Dark Lord's greatness, but this grandeur was born from fear, from utterly dark, dark power. Draco wasn't sure he could ever get that dark. It just wasn't something that he could laugh out of court, of course he enjoyed stamping on Potter's nose or boasting to his friends about _moving on to bigger and better things_ but he _was_ unable to kill, murder, or enjoy someone's pain, there was nothing big or better on the obscene hunger on Greyback's face. He couldn't help but shudder again, as his thoughts shifted to recent memories..

_He never knew when they flew out into the dark grounds, or when the blond half-giant Death Eater joined them. He've lost track of things long time ago. Acting like he was in a dream, no, more in a nightmare, he could see himself running, turning, following Severus' voice as his guide, but he has no idea to what, to why or to where. The only coherent thought drifting through his mind was to run, to escape and to never stop to think about what have just happened.._

_They were now racing across the lawn, the cold air of the night hitting his face, heading to the gates beyond which they could Disapparate. He couldn't let his mind wander over the images, it was too much, he was running instead, running and not thinking about it.. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some flashes and retaliatory jets of light, the crescent moon revealed the half-breed giant Hagrid, emerging from his cabin to block their escape. Their fellow sharp stopped down, "You all go, I'll take him!" he yelled, and started aiming curse after curse at the gamekeeper._

_Snape didn't even slow down, he just made Draco run faster, when they heard another yell behind them. "Impedimenta!"_

_They ran, they were still running even when the cry followed a loud thump, something or someone falling over, tripping up the other. They would soon be beyond the gates, able to Disapparate -_

_But the second yell was closer. "Stupefy!"_

_The jet of red light soared past Snape's head; this time however, Snape shouted, "Run, Draco!" and turned. _

_Draco didn't even hesitate, or questioned, he rushed into the dark forest as fast as his legs could carry him, running, passing, pushing the branches of trees, ducking, but never stopping to look behind him._

_He heard an explosive bang behind him, but he didn't stopped, the sky was colored with dancing orange light. Somewhere was on fire._

_The leaves of the trees brushed against his arms, scratching his face, he ran blindly through the path he once walked at his first year, five long years earlier, with damned Potter, Granger, and Longbottom, he headed deeper into the Forbidden Forest, slowly surrounded by a harsh, absorbing silence._

_It was that unnatural hush which made his legs stop moving eventually. His breathing unsteady, he stood very still, withdrawing from a tall dark tree towering with a vicious look above him. The shadows were moving on the ground. The only sound he could hear was the yelping of a howling dog._

_Draco breathed. He took a deep breath again. Then again. Then a panic, a searing panic seized him, he couldn't make it, he couldn't kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord was going to kill him and his mother, and he wouldn't be protected or saved by anyone, because Dumbledore was dead, because Snape killed him.. _

_Draco let out a strangled scream of agony from his throat, almost equal to some beast's cry past the shadowy forest. The moonlitted sky shadowed by an enormous obscure which flown with a rush of wings, flapping, screeching wild. Desperate for air, he struggled through his panic. _

_After a while, he heard someone getting closer, the shaky breath, rustle of dead leaves, painful hisses.. He swung toward the sound, his horror growing bigger every second._

_It was Snape, his face slashed by the razor-sharp claws, bleeding madly. He didn't stop for explanations, he breathed and just grabbed his arm, and managed to Disapparate both just beyond the school's boundaries, away from the place that Draco Malfoy attempted to six years and will never going to come back._

_The feeling of being pressed very hard from all directions and his breath closing in his chest engulfed him for one second, then he landed hard on the ground. He didn't stop to take a look around, freeing his arm from some firm grip, he dropped to his knees and retched into the bushes._

_After moments that felt forever, he held up, forcing himself to breath the cold night air, a horrible dizziness was giving him nausea again, he could almost feeling the blood leaving his face.._

'_..come over to the right side, Draco.. you are not a killer..'_

_.. there was a hand grabbing his shoulder, helping him, straightening him.. shaking with weakness, he looked up to focus on the man's face.._

' _.. you are not a killer .. '_

_An ill-white, horribly scarred face stared back to him.. He needed few seconds to recognize those haunted, black eyes.._

' _.. you are not a killer .. '_

_Then he pushed Snape violently._

"_WHY DID YOU DO IT?" he roared, his voice choking in his throat through the hoarse sobs, his pale eyes burning with the hatred through the dark man in front of him, the tears were rolling down his cheeks, "WHY- he told me he would protect me.. he could have SAVE ME!.."_

_The envy to create suffering around him raising, his chest was swelling out with the pain, Draco grabbed his throbbing head while he whispered frantically, "I failed.. I failed.. The Dark Lord.. he'll kill me.. he'll kill my mother.."_

_His incoherent murmurs were stopped brutally when two forceful hands shaked him by shoulders. _

"_Listen.." Snape snarled, his hollow glance fixing on him with pain almost matching his own, "listen.."_

And everything had changed.

He was still amazed about how Snape managed to survive all of this. A double spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, able to hide his true identity from his Master's higher skills, and to do it over _years_, was something that Draco Malfoy could ever give a second thought. That was exactly why, with a renewed respect, Draco couldn't find himself depending on one person more than Severus. He was his only hope now.

After explaining briefly what and why he had done, Snape hid him inside this very Order mansion, which belonged to Albus Dumbledore himself and went out to face his Master, still panting painfully from the Hippogriff wounds.

What happened next, was only his presumption.

It was post-midnight when Severus got back, weakened and suffering greatly from the after-effects of several Cruciatus Curses, but what scared Draco so much, was the abhorrent look on the man's face. He didn't let him help though, instead, he used an old, dark and dusty bottle of a potion to drown himself into near-comatose condition, which, Draco blamed the strong smell of asphodel, a very powerful magical herb that he had only one horrible idea what it was for.

Seized with panic and fear, he spent hours with the wounded man, trying to keep him awake, which Snape strongly resisted against. Finally, near dawn, from many incoherent murmurs, and sometimes with his desperate pleadings, Draco managed a story of what happened.

As far as he deciphered, Snape told that he and Draco espaced together, but after that, the young Slytherin ran off because of the shame and horror of what he couldn't accomplish. Severus briefly explained that the Dark Lord did not accept any excuses.

"He believes you've changed," Snape had told him, quoting the exact wording with a mad fire and bitter sarcasm burning in his dark eyes, "..that you fell for the old fool's lies and joined Harry Potter. That now, you should be considered a dead man. Your mother was frantic.. and then he decided to _reward_ me.." Severus cut off with such revulsive expression that Draco did not dare to question further, having a mental image of his mother's horrified, tear-stained and Aunt Bellatrix's utterly disappointed faces.

He wasn't sure if he should be grateful, but he certainly felt that way. Snape saved him despite his own ignorant behaviour, no matter what it took from him. And it certainly took a lot.

Also, there was one, long, quiet maddening story of Harry Potter that Draco Malfoy felt nothing but frustated about.

It was so much annoying to accept the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-Above-Himself that he despised for years and years, was actually someone very damn valuable for the side he's supposed to be working now.

There was _definitely_ something to do with Potter which the Order of the Phoenix hold very dear and that Draco Malfoy should be learning about. The Slytherin Prefect wasn't deaf or idiot, he certainly heard about the rumors of Harry being the Chosen One, from both sides of war, which made his day probably, until his cheerful look died on his face when he realized how serious were the conversations.

Even his father proclaimed once that he considered the possibility of Potter being more than he seemed, before getting off to Ministry, and later, to Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't here anymore, but his proclaim was still garding its illogicalness. It just seemed mad.. mad and illogical, like many of the Dark Lord's obsessions..

And most importantly, even _if_ such thing was possible, Draco should have known the truth, right? He was on the good side now, wasn't he!

Fuming inwardly while he was heading to the ground floor, he was still finding the idea unbearable and absolutely ridiculous to trust his life to a _still_ underage wizard. It was just impossible! He wouldn't even trust Potter with a first-year potion, let alone trusting him to save the whole wizarding world from the most powerful evil wizard that ever came to world after Grindelwald. If Dumbledore couldn't defeat him, no one should be able to do it.

Draco suddenly felt very, very alone..

But then.. why Snape, why _even_ Snape was trying so hard on Potter, the boy he surely hated so much? He never saw his Head of House, working that patiently on anyone -even his style was still extremly harsh and cruel-, as if he was believing in something that Draco wasn't.. Severus was depending on Potter, he knew that. But he wasn't sure how much.

And he surely would find out that, he promised himself with determination, and pushed the door of the basement.

------------------------------------------

Next: We're back to normal story, no more long flashbacks :)


End file.
